Saving Her Future
by devoted2clois
Summary: AU. 'There was that girl again, the quiet, withdrawn one. '   Everyday Seeley Booth walks Temperance Brennan, a year 12 student at his brother's school. By chance, he saves her life. One-shot.


**Just a quick little one-shot that came into my head last week :P Wooo year 10 is over baby! Boo ya! Oh and I've never been so drenched in my life…seriously I had to do the mad dash in the pouring rain…with no umbrella…it was insane.**

**Dedicated to: Neil the bestest bus driver ever cause he dropped me at the roundabout so I didn't have to walk from the bus stop to my house…then he tooted the horn and pointed as me and my brother sprinted through downpour… GO NEIL!**

There was that girl again, the quiet, withdrawn one. Booth saw her every day as he walked home from training. She had dark brown, dead straight hair and the most piercing blue eyes. She walked with her arms wrapped around her chest, her feet dragging behind her. Her posture suggested she was shy and timid, but the look in her eyes gave her away. She was a kick ass, 'don't-mess-with-me' girl.

Booth's brother Jared, who went to the same school as she did, was a year below her. Her name was Temperance, and she was in year 12. She was the girl who was all over the news, crying when her parents had gone missing almost three years ago. The one who buried her face in her brother's shoulder as she pleaded for the safe return of her mum and dad. She was the same girl who Booth walked past every single day.

Booth walked beside her briskly, one of his long strides equivalent to three of her smaller steps. He was no more than 100 metres in front of her, when he heard her scream. Whipping around and dumping his bag, Booth ran back to where she was.

Temperance was being held around the waist by a man. He had one of his hands covering her mouth, while the other was gripping onto her clothes trying to keep her still. Her legs flew up in the air as she struggled against his grip.

"Get off her" Booth yelled, as he came closer to them.

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it to Temperance's head.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her." He threatened, pushing the barrel of the weapon into her temple. Temperance winced and held still.

"Let her go" Booth held out a hand and took a small step forward. "Take me instead, just put her down and take me."

"Not going to happen" he grunted, shaking his head.

"What do you want with her?" Booth asked, taking yet another step forward "what has she ever done to you."

"Ever hear of Max and Ruth Keenan?"

"Yeah, they were bank robbers" Booth answered, another step. "But what have they got to do with it?"

"This is their daughter."

"No" Temperance whipped her head away from his grip "no my parents are Matthew and Christine Brennan."

"Your parents, Joy, are Max and Ruth Keenan. Your name is Joy Keenan." He spat, throwing Temperance onto the pavement and pointing the gun at her.

"I am not Joy, I am Temperance Brennan" she pleaded.

"You are Joy Keenan, your brother's name is Kyle. Your mother is dead and your father is on the run."

"No, no I'm not" Temperance shook her head forcefully. "My brother's name is Russ, my mum was a book keeper and my father was a science teacher, they are missing, not dead, missing. My name is Temperance Brennan."

"Stop tormenting her" Booth said "just put down the gun and stop."

"Why don't you go ahead and make me?" He turned the gun on Booth and smirked.

"Shoot me, just leave her alone."

"There's always a hero isn't there?" He said, jabbing the gun into Temperance's side "walk slowly, to the car."

"No" she shook her head.

"Let her go" Booth stepped closer and held onto Temperance's hand.

"Let her go" he mimicked in a high voice.

When the wailing of sirens could be heard in the background, he dropped Temperance, jumped into his car and sped away.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked, inspecting Temperance for any injuries.

"Yes, I am fine" she answered.

"Who was he?" he questioned, his eyes following the car in the distance.

"I don't know" she said "I've never seen him in my life."

A police car pulled to a stop next to Temperance and Booth, followed by an ambulance and another police car. Two officers rushed out of the cars and towards them.

"Where is he?" One of them asked, glancing around with his hand on his holstered gun.

"He left" Booth answered before he gave a description of the car and pointing in the direction that the car left. The officer took a statement, his phone number and address.

"I grabbed this out of his pocket" Temperance said, pulling a wallet from her jacket "it might have a drivers licence."

The officer opened it and let out a low whistle "McGregor."

"Have you heard of him?" Booth asked, turning to Temperance who was being checked out by paramedics.

"No I have not" she answered "sorry."

"McGregor is wanted for murder" the officer informed them "I'm going to put you under protection Temperance."

"What?" Her eyes went as wide as satellite dishes.

"It's for your own safety. I'll take you down to the station to work out arrangements once you've been cleared by the paramedics."

"Fine" Temperance huffed.

"It's for the best" Booth told her "they don't want something like that happening again."

"I know" she sighed.

"If you need anything, anything at all, call me" Booth pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scrawled his name and number onto it "any time, I don't care. If you need any help I'll be there."

"Thankyou" Temperance squinted at the name on the paper "Seeley Booth."

"Booth is just fine" he said "stay safe" he turned on his heel to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Thankyou" she whispered before she kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you so much, you saved my life."

"It's no problem" he replied "I would do it again if you were in danger."

"But you don't even know me" Temperance said.

"And you don't know McGregor but that didn't stop him" Booth reasoned. "It doesn't matter that I don't know you, but you need to know that I will try my hardest to be there for you when I can. Because whether you want to admit it or now, we're connected now."

For the first time in her life, Temperance was speechless.

"Take care Temperance" Booth leant down and pressed his lips against her cheek. He grinned at her and walked down the street.

When he arrived home he told his Pops what had happened, and had been delighted at the look of jealously on Jared's face when he said that Temperance had kissed him.

In the privacy of his room, Booth promised himself that he would find McGregor if it was the last thing he did.

Nobody messed with Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth and got away with it.

**Sooo…do you wanna leave a review or are you just going to leave me hanging **wiggles eyebrows****


End file.
